


nya - Dreamnap

by popoffcentral



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), catboy maid sapnap, smutshot, whipped cream :flushed:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popoffcentral/pseuds/popoffcentral
Summary: Dream and Sapnap are living together and Dream goes bonkers when he walks in on Sapnap in a maid dress and cat ears.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 541





	nya - Dreamnap

**Author's Note:**

> my friend asked me to make her a dreamnap fanfic as kinky as possible and it started off as a joke but then i ended up actually writing it seriously. she read it and boosted my ego so hard so i posted it here LOL have some dreamnap :o

The doorbell rings and Sapnap jumps out of his chair, ripping off his headphones, knowing exactly what it was for. His Valorant game could wait if it meant saving himself the embarrassment of having to explain the package that just arrived. Dream had somehow made it to the door before him though, holding the box in his hands, studying the receipt attached to it.

"Women's Cat Ear French Maid Costume," he reads off, trying his best not to laugh. "Are you good dude? You can always talk to me. Things must be bad if you've resorted to buying a maid outfit," he deadpans, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. 

"Shut up, Clay," Sapnap mutters. "It's for a sub goal."

"Sub goal, huh? Is that a code word for something?" Dream jokes.

Sapnap just sighs, snatching the box from Dream and heading back into his room. He loved living with his best friend, but Dream sure did annoy him sometimes. 

He truly wasn't lying when he said the dress was for a sub goal, he was gifted an obscene amount of subscriptions on Twitch, fulfilling what he thought to be an unrealistic goal in just one stream. Sapnap knew his fans would eat up the thought of him in a maid outfit, and ended up making a joke that, unfortunately for him, was forced to become reality. He couldn't let them down after such overwhelming support. Plus, it would probably get him lots of views and likes, which sounded good to him. 

He took a glance at his monitor, "DEFEAT" in large, bold letters stretching across the screen. Frustrated, Sapnap closed out of the game and turned to open the package, figuring he'd take a look at it and possibly stream with it immediately, seeing as he had nothing better to do. 

Using scissors, he sliced through the Amazon packaging tape and opened the box, bundles of frills and fabric staring back at him. Sapnap's embarrassingly straight self grimaced, seriously reconsidering his decision. He pulled the dress out of the box and moved to his mirror, holding it by the shoulders to rest it against his body, wondering if he could actually pull it off.

He studied himself for a moment, wondering how hot it would be if he was fucked in this dress. It took him a moment to process where his mind just wandered, but he decided to ignore it and just put on the maid outfit. Would be a waste of $30 if he didn't. 

Slipping off his black hoodie, he replaced it with the black and white dress, pulling it over his head to see it fit almost perfectly. Spinning around to watch the skirt move, he'd be lying if he said he hated how it looked on him. 

Peering back at the box, he notices a pair of thigh highs and cat ears left over. It wouldn't be a complete look if he didnt put on those too. He pulls on a section of hair to fasten a cat ear to it, doing the same with the other. God, he knew he was cute. Yanking off his sweats next, Sapnap takes a sock, pulling it up to his thigh. It feels a bit tight, but at least he looked good.

"Sapnap, do you know where my-" Dream barges in, cutting himself off when he sees Sapnap, standing in front of the mirror in the maid dress and a single thigh high, clutching the other sock in his fist, mortified.

Sapnap doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, frozen where he is, Dream's expression something he'd never quite seen before. The older was wearing a white button down and a black tie along with black dress pants. He had just finished being on a Zoom call with extended family and knew his older relatives would be upset with him if he showed up with a hoodie.

"For a sub goal, huh?" Dream breathes, repeating his statement from earlier.

"Y-yeah," Sapnap responds. "I was just getting ready to stream."

Dream moves closer, hand reaching out to lie on Sapnap's waist. Sapnap draws in a breath, trying to figure out Dream's intentions with this.

"Ah, don't you think that could wait? I want time to have this for myself before I have to share it with a million teenage girls," Dream smirks, practically eye fucking Sapnap.

"Are you high right now? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sapnap shouts, concerned that Dream, out of all people, is turning him on.

"I couldn't be any more sober." 

And he knows it's true.

"I've had to stay friends with you. Hold back my feelings, scared I would lose what we have. But now you're here, in person and it physically hurts to pretend. Seeing you like this made me snap an instant. I want you, Sapnap," Dream continues with desperation.

Sapnap's eyes go hazy and his brain turns to static, barely comprehending what Dream just confessed. All he knew was that Dream would fuck him given the chance, and Sapnap instantly reached up to pull him down by his shirt collar, stopping before connecting lips, waiting for confirmation. 

Dream takes control before Sapnap can, roughly gripping his jaw and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Sapnap gasps from the sudden force of it all, Dream taking his opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring the younger's mouth. Sapnap moans into the kiss, not realizing the extent to which he wanted Dream too. He feels the blond smile against his lips, the kiss turning from desperate to passionate. He wanted Sapnap to feel good. 

The ravenette melts into it, barely able to stand up straight. "I didn't know you were this desperate for me, baby. I would've done this so much earlier," Dream mumbles.

Sapnap pulls away from the kiss, panting, just gazing into the older's half-lidded eyes. "I- you- I would've- God, y'know what, just fuck me already," Sapnap groans. He was horny, he didn't need any emotional bullshit getting in the way.

"That's so cute, you think you get to decide what happens tonight." Dream chuckles, low. "You'll do as I say, okay?"

"Dream I-" 

"Answer the question. And refer to me as sir."

"Yessir."

"Good boy."

Sapnap happily sighs at Dream's words as he's picked up and thrown onto his bed, Dream climbing on top of him. Sapnap tilts his head to the side, wanting more attention than just to his mouth. Dream notices and leans in, latching his mouth to the younger's neck and sucking. Sapnap's a moaning mess, clawing his hands into the bedsheets, never having received this much attention in his life. Pleased, Dream nips at his neck, Sapnap's hands flying up into the other's hair again with a yelp of pleasure. Dream pulls off, taking a second to admire the bruise he left.

"Did I say you could use your hands?"

"No, sir."

"So be the good boy that I know you are and keep your hands to yourself."

Dream disregards Sapnap's wants for more attention and smashes his lips back down onto the younger's. Their tongues twirl in a steady rhythm, both still somewhat surprised by the other's desperation. Seeing Sapnap's legs part a bit in arousal, Dream shoves his knee between them, the black haired boy reaching up to grab onto the older's hair and moan out of reflex. Dream immediately pulls away with a "tsk." Sapnap's mouth still agape from the aggressive kissing, Dream holds it open wider with his thumb and spits.

"Naughty fucking slut, if you can't control your hands then I'll control them for you."

He uses a single finger to pull the knot on his tie loose, completely undoing it before tying Sapnap's wrists together behind his back and attaching them to a section of the bed frame. Dream takes a second to just look at the sight in front of him, the ravenette flushed, lips parted and eyes nearly closed, sprawled out on his bed in a maid dress and out of place cat ears with a single thigh high sock, hands tied. 

"Mmm, such a pretty boy, and I get him all to myself," Dream purrs with a grin.

He teasingly rides up the skirt of the dress, finding Sapnap in just his boxers underneath, a tent forming.

"Already hard for Daddy, huh? Adorable."

Sapnap exhales and thrusts into nothing, so horny for the older that it's almost embarrassing. Key word: almost.

"Please, Dream," he whines.

The blond leans in and wraps his fingers around the younger's neck, pressing harshly into the sides of it. 

"What did I say about referring to me as 'Dream?' Fucking brat."

Sapnap squirms, eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure, choking out a moan. God, Dream hadn't gotten anywhere close to his cock and Sapnap was already having the time of his life.

"Of course you'd like that, whore."

The black haired boy practically vibrates with want, begging Dream to fuck him without words.

"Daddy I- sir- just please- fuck." Sapnap breathes as the older pulls off his boxers down to his thighs, cock springing out. 

Dream grabs the base of his dick, moving his hand up and down at a painstakingly slow pace. Even so, Sapnap almost screams at his touch.

"Meow for me," Dream commands.

"Wh- mm-" the younger starts, confused by the other's request but not wanting to challenge him out of fear for what he might do. 

Dream stops all movement of his hand. "I said, meow for me."

"Meow," Sapnap offers, half-assed.  
Even still, Dream starts moving his hand again, at the same slow pace. It takes all of Sapnap's concentration to not thrust up into Dream's hand. 

"Again."

"Meoww," Sapnap puts a bit more effort in.

Dream's hand begins to move faster, Sapnap dripping with moans. "See, good little kittens like you get rewards," Dream smiles.

"Mrroww~" Sapnap gives it his all, desperately wanting to get off. 

Dream moves his hand exponentially faster as the younger constantly meows in lieu of moaning, only interrupted by fuck's or Daddy's.

Shaking violently, Sapnap becomes more desperate, precum beading at the tip of his cock. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum."

Dream removes his hand off of the other's dick entirely, Sapnap wailing out of frustration. 

"Just hold on for me, okay, kitten? There's much more to do tonight," Dream encourages, watching the younger's cock twitch under him.

Dream disappears from the room for a second before returning with a can of whipped cream, setting it down on the dresser while unbuttoning his shirt. He lets it fall to the floor, walking back towards the bed with the whipped cream. He settles next to the younger, half lying down while propping himself up against the bed frame. Sapnap watches, mesmerized as the blond pops of the lid and sprays it onto his chest. 

"Oops, guess things accidently got a bit messy... Can you help clean things, kitten?"

Blissed out, Sapnap leans to clean it with his tongue before he's caught by his restraints.

"Can you untie me first, sir?" Sapnap asks, small.

"Of course," Dream cooes, glad Sapnap is obeying him.

Fighting the strong urge to finish himself off after his hands are freed, he lies stomach down, perpendicular to the older, softly licking the cream off of the other's chest. Dream plays with his hair encouragingly, letting Sapnap tongue his chest until the cream was entirely gone. 

"Good boy, you've been so good for me Sapnap." Dream says with a smile. "Just hold on one more second."

Dream gets up again, sorting through a drawer in the other boy's dresser, intent on finding something. He pulls out a small silicon ring and a tube of lube before heading back over to the ravenette, bending down to look at him.

"You have a little something left over on your lip," Dream notices. 

Flipping Sapnap over, he towers over him, pressing his lips to the other's, softly licking his bottom lip to wipe off the cream. He takes his time to taste the younger's entire mouth, perfectly sweet from the whipped cream. 

Sapnap grabs the older's pants, tugging them off swiftly, and this time there are no consequences. The kissing becomes more heated as Dream pulls off both of their boxers, straightening up a bit to roughly grip the younger's legs and throw them over his shoulders. God, did his thighs look nice, especially the one in the sock. He blindly reaches for the ring and slips it over the other's cock, pressing a button that causes it to vibrate. Pulling away from the kiss, Sapnap lets out a guttural moan, clawing his hands at Dream's back and burying his face into his neck. The blond quickly lubes up his dick and shoves it into the younger without hesitation, Sapnap crying out in pain. 

Dream forces the black haired boy to look at him, continuing the passionate make out session, thrusting into him gentle and deep, waiting for the pain to turn to pleasure. It took seconds, the cock ring doing wonders on the moaning mess that was Sapnap. Speeding up his thrusts, Dream groans while Sapnap pulls away and lets out a cry that reverberates against the walls, cumming all over Dream's chest. It didn't take much after what happened previously.

The older reaches down to up the vibration speed of the cock ring, thrusting harder and faster, pushing the ravenette into overstimulation. Tears form at the corners of the younger's eyes, the sounds coming out of him a mix of moans and choked out sobs.

"You're such a good boy, taking my cock so well. Hang on for me. Make me cum," Dream says affectionately, with a surprisingly calm tone.

The pain eventually turns to pleasure again, Sapnap moaning constantly, tears streaming down his face, fucked out of his mind. Dream's thrusts become sloppier yet harder, moaning low before burying his cock into Sapnap.

Feeling the warmth in his stomach pushes the younger to his second climax, shaking violently as he cries out, releasing a second time onto the other's stomach. Dream finally turns off the cock ring, pulling it off of the still panting Sapnap while slipping his cock out, only taking a second to grab a towel, wiping off his chest before holding the black haired boy close.

"God, I know I've joked about you being my little bitch, but now I can proudly say it's true," Dream chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up," Sapnap responds, muffled into the blond's chest.

"Oh, you don't mean that." Dream tousles the other's hair and strokes his back comfortingly.

"Maybe I don't," Sapnap nearly whispers, nuzzling into the older's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make more fics? LMAO i dont know if this is actually good or not ive never really written stuff like this and i never planned on posting it but here we are.  
> feedback appreciated and ill take requests for any ship (as long as the ccs are okay with it) :]  
> edit: follow the twitter i just made for updates and shit !! @popoffcentral27 lets go??


End file.
